1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a holding structure and more particularly, to a holding structure for holding an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In this modern information explosion era, electronic products have developed an indispensable relationship with our everyday life. Along with continual development of electronic technology, user-friendly handheld electronic products with powerful functions, such as tablet PCs and smart phones have come forth and gradually replaced old electronic products, which have gradually become indispensable tools in daily life due to the convenience and portability.
In order to allow a user to conveniently use a handheld electronic device while driving, a car charger holder can be equipped in the car for holding and charging the handheld electronic device. However, under the designs of the currently available car charger holders, a user has to use both hands to either mount the handheld electronic device to a car charger holder and to take away the handheld electronic device from the car charger holder, which leads to risks of driving safety and increased traffic accidents.